Catnip High
by bbkid14
Summary: When France gives his cat Paris catnip, cats will get high.


**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA I AM JUST AN OBSSED FANGIRL.**

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews, and I will update that fanfiction next. The cats in this fanfic will be named after their owners capitals. **

**This is dedicated to my friend Banki SilverWolf.**

"Okay, Rome be a good kitty," Italy said happily while he placed his cat in the room. The countries sometimes put their cats in the room or outside depending on the weather.

"Berlin watch Rome, and keep Rome out of trouble," commanded Germany.

"You be a good cat, Tokyo," Japan ordered.

"Be a nice kitty Beijing and watch your younger brother aru," China whispered.

"Okay, play nice Paris; and here is some catnip for you to share, Ohonhonhonhonhon," France laughed. As he put his cat down he noticed something on his cat's paws. "Paris did you step in mud," he said examining his cat's muddy paw. "It is okay mon petit ami I will just wash it off later," sighed France.

"London watch out for that git Paris," England whispered.

"Okay D.C be a hero," yelled America. All the countries left the country for the meeting. All the other cats look at each other.

"Hey Paris what is that stuff in front of you," asked Rome curiously.

"Oh it is catnip," answered Paris.

"What is catnip is it like pasta," Rome asked.

"No it makes you feel good; let me show you," replied Paris. The long haired cat shoved the catnip in London's face. London who was lying on his stomach unfortunately accidentally smelled the catnip. He looked at Paris and said," Mommy is that you?"

"See he would normal cuss me out right about now is happy and thinks I am his mother," exclaimed Paris.

"Do you want to try some," asked Paris.

The Italian cat thought and said, "Sure." He started to bent down to smell the catnip, but then Berlin saw what was going to happen and he bit his tail to try prevent him from sniffing the catnip but it was too late.

"Hey Berlin I made a song for you," screamed Rome. Berlin sighed wondering what he is going to do about Rome and England.

" What is wrong, do you not want me to sing to you," Rome said with tears in his eyes

"No, it is not that Berlin," replied.

Rome did not seem convinced and said "Do you not like me any more Berlin?"

"No I,I I actually I ll-love you," Berlin confessed

"R really," replied Rome. Berlin nodded his head , and Rome started his song about how and why he should eat more pastas.

"Hey London do you want to go in the dark room right next to me," Paris asked.

"No mother I will not eat my vegetables," screamed London.

"Hey, am I Baptist or Catholic," asked London.

"Nether dude you are a cat," replied D.C.

"Hey mom I am sorry I will eat my vegetables," apologized London.

"You did save my life from that car, and you did die just so I could live," London said. This tugged at Paris' heartstrings. He did not know his mother died by saving him from a car.

"No, it is okay you don't have to go to the dark room," Replied Paris. He put his still wet and muddy paw on London's back and patted him.

"Hey you aren't my mother you git, mother would never say it is okay," yelled London. Just then the door to the room swung open and Russia was there holding his cat Moscow. Russia saw this peculiar sight and decided to tell the others.

"Your cats are acting strangely da," called Russia. All the other countries came to the place where Russia was at and looked through the door.

"Dude did you poison our cats again," asked America.

"I did not do this," replied Russia as his purple flames started to appear around him. All the other countries got creeped out and decided that Russia was telling the truth.

"Why the bloody hell is there catnip on floor," asked Britain. All the other countries looked at the bowl of catnip.

"Dude it was not me," replied America

"Not me aru," replied China

"I certainly did not do it," replied Japan

" I did not do it , and if I did I would leave pasta," replied Italy.

"I did not do it," replied Germany.

"Well, it sure as hell not me," replied Britain. All the other countries looked at France who was smiling.

"Well I thought it would be a nice treat for them," replied France. They decided to conclude the meeting next week and all the countries, except for Russia, walked to the room. All the other countries pick up their cats, and were about to leave until they heard.

"London how the hell did you get mud on your back," asked Britain. When France heard this he walked over to Britain, and looked at London's back then he looked at his cat paw and he thought that was about the same size. He showed Paris' paw to Britain.

"So that how it happened," Britain said.

"I think it is a sign," replied France.

"A sign of what," asked Britain.

"A sign that we should get married," replied France.

"No you frog," yelled Britain. Britain left the room and went to his car.

"It is okay Paris one day they will be ours," France said. All the other countries decided go to their cars as well, including France. They all went to different places they planned on going after the meeting. Except for the Axis they went to Olive Garden.

our document here...


End file.
